That Feeling Like No Other
by FanFicLove101
Summary: MM/HG fanfic, r&r guys! Not sure how to summarise this so just enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own any of these characters (unfortunately)_

_

* * *

_

**That Feeling Like No Other.**

Chapter One.**  
**

Her hands rake across my skin, goose pimples rising like the Himalayan Mountains everywhere she touches. I'm pushed against the cold, stone wall as she looks upon me with dilated pupils, her breath heavy and hot on my face. Her body is pulled closer to mine and I greet her warmly with a moan, desperate to feel her against my being.

She places her hand flat and firmly against my beating heart, my chest rising and falling rapidly underneath her slender digits; her lips tug upward in a triumphant smile. I will her hand lower by standing on my tip-toes, hoping she will slip to settle on my swollen breast that is screaming to be felt by her magical fingers. My heart fills my chest as if it has tripled in size as both of her hands come to cup my two mounds, her thumbs gently caressing the fabric of my grey school jumper that cover my now taught nipples.

My mouth is hung open, air swirling in and out of the darkened cavern, low groans echoing deep from within it. Her bony knee presses suddenly between my thighs pushing my skirt upward, my centre gushing as I intuitively rock against the smooth skin. She pushes me back into the wall hard, restricting my hips with her long, slim body and ceasing in her administrations. Her arms are straight, her hands flat against the wall, encasing the air around me. Her green eyes bore into mine, as she loosens my school tie with her right hand, my breathing becoming less laboured and my heart calming to an almost normal rhythm again.

The class room is quiet and dark, a completely different place to the usual Transfiguration lesson. Her hands slip slowly to my hips, her knee nudging upward into me. My heart jumps immediately back to life, the spasm catching me by surprise and causing me to groan loudly into her velvet robe. I know she can feel my wetness against her leg, even through my now soaked underwear, but the time for embarrassment has passed. I suckle desperately on her robe where her small breasts lay, nipping through the fabric and nudging the swollen pebble with my nose. I mumble incoherently, too aroused by my Headmistress and her hands to be able to form words anymore. Her cold hand fingers its way underneath the waist of my skirt, pulling at the elastic of my underwear. I find myself on my tiptoes again, wanting her lower, longing to feel her fill me. She plays gently with the curled hair that nestles on my folds, her index and middle fingers paying homage to each side of my sheath. I tingle, another gush flowing from within me. Her eyes flutter as she feels the wetness cover her fingers, her hand hesitating and beginning to shake with the feeling of power she knows she holds over me.

Her thin and angular face comes close to mine, her magical field intense and empowering. She presses her palm against my nub, inserting the tip of her middle finger into me. I thrust my head back into the wall, banging it hard and causing stars to dance before my eyes as darkness clouds over the face of my Headmistress.

* * *

_A/N: Tbc :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I unfortunately own none of these characters!_

* * *

Chapter Two.

I first become aware of her thick brogue voice, asking for reassurance that I can see. I am no longer pressed against the roughened cool stones of the wall, instead encased by a feather duvet that threatens to swallow me whole. I can feel her body denting the edge of the bed next to me, her hand pressed firmly atop a cool towel on my forehead. And then I become aware of the throbbing; the sheer agony pulsing through my brain makes me bring my hand to my head so fast that I smack my ear. Concussion, she tells me, after tucking my arms back under the mouth of the duvet

I am still in my school clothes, my skirt seeming itchy against the smoothness of the sheets. I am still wet even though I am concussed and my abdomen burns with passion and desire. I open my eyes to see my Headmistress, her serene silhouette stilling the air around me as her presence takes a hold of me once more.

I push the duvet aside and sit on my knees, grappling for her shoulders as blood rushes to my skull. I dumbly feel my way to her face and kiss her blindly, hoping with all of my worth the moment hasn't passed. She kisses me gently back, lovingly, making my groin contract and release. However, she pulls away, and I open my eyes wider trying to see and read her ever more familiar expression. She lies on top of me, her silk evening gown she has changed into splaying over me and onto the bed. Her weight on my body makes me feel safe; our legs entwined like vines on a trellis. I can feel her steady breathing penetrate my body, washing over me and rolling me away like a wave on the shore. I breathe in her scent; she doesn't douse herself in perfume, her own natural smell is soft and woody and brings forth feelings of homeliness and comfort blankets.

Her index finger and middle finger open widely into a 'V' that drags slowly and gently across my eyelids to close them once more. She rolls me onto my side, holding me close to her as she mimics my laying position.

* * *

I find myself awake, unaware that I had drifted into slumber once more. For a moment, I forget where I am, until the pain in my head rears like a stallion ready to race. She is no longer tucked neatly in behind me, although her body is still led beside me. I can still feel her magical field, even now. I hear her throat clear; her hand twitches once next to my lower back, bumping it lightly with her middle finger. There is a rhythmic noise, the sound of two fabrics rubbing against one another as her breathing becomes audible. The bed shakes gently in time with the sound that seems persistent. I squint my eyes open to assess my vision status, and to my delight it is mostly clear. Her breathing has grown laboured now, gasps of air rushing from her mouth. The noise has increased tempo, the bed shaking more fervently as her legs seem to widen and bump into mine. My heart races like I'm overhearing a seriously private conversation, unsure of whether to let her know I'm awake or carry on my pretence of sleep. Her exhale becomes more prominent than her inhale, sometimes her lips closing to an 'O' shape making the exhale louder and sharper. I have to bite my tongue from groaning, my thighs clenched tightly to ease my moist organ that aches at the sound of my headmistress. She murmurs in Gaelic, her 'R' rolling long and hard off of her tongue. I feel her pillow dent as her head presses deeply into it, the hand that tapped me earlier now clinging to my school jumper, wringing it into a fist that's tight and needy. My heart becomes aflame as I hear her growl my name, whispering a groan as she shudders uncontrollably for several seconds. She slumps down, my headmistress unclenching her fist and releasing my school jumper. She rolls back over to me, kissing me on the neck and resuming her foetus like position next to me. She sleeps as I try to calm down the sexual arousal that burns inside of me.

* * *

_A/N:_ _More?_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own any of these characters (unfortunately)_

* * *

Chapter Three.

The week passes long and arduously. I'm standing outside the large wooden doors to the castle, facing toward the large expanse of land that surrounds it. I can already see her slim, tall figure lurking cautiously in the shadow of the trees that line the edge of The Forbidden Forest, waiting expectantly for my arrival, neither late nor early. I am careful not to run to her; although I want to, desperately fighting the pace of my own footsteps, I can't let her see the way in which I _need_ my Headmistress.

With every stride I take, my heart begins to pound like that of a man being taken to the gallows, instead this is passion and not fear that thrums through my body. I look down at my feet so as not to arouse suspicion; although there is no one in sight, there is _always_ someone watching at Hogwarts. My breathing becomes uncontrollable and I begin to feel light headed as I reach the flattened ground that signals the beginning of a woodland area.

It is then that she calls my name.

It is low and broken, filled with lust and desire, the immediate effect of wetness in my underwear almost unbelievable. I look to my left to see her standing there, a smile on her face that sends an electric pulse through my heart. I now do run to her, my tights becoming damp, wrapping my arms tightly around her and pressing our lips together hard. I kiss her like a starved child that hasn't been fed for weeks and she retaliates with equal thirst, her hands roaming smoothly over my body like it's been hers for years.

Our lips still together, our breathing audible through the small holes of our nostrils, she pushes me against the nearest tree with a hardened bang. Our lips part momentarily due to the impact and I let out a moan, which only encourages her to place her lips back onto mine. I slide slowly onto the cold ground taking her with me, until we are laying entwined like the trees roots that surround us. She pushes my hair back and begins ministrations to my neck; I feel her breath against my skin and it rises to her like iron filings to a magnet. She kisses so gently I can hardly feel her moving slowly down to my collar bone, pushing back my school shirt and loosening my tie. Although the sky above is dark and smoke billows from my mouth as I pant incessantly, the cold doesn't seem to penetrate; all I feel is my Headmistress. She slips a cold hand into my shirt and pushes my bra aside, her fingers eagerly running over my hardened nipple. I gasp and moan loudly into the evening air, my back arching up into her, whispering her name and feeling the familiar tingle from my abdomen to my groin whenever we meet in secret like this. She groans in satisfaction as fumbling I pull down my tights and underwear. She pushes my skirt upward revealing myself, and she moans once more as her eyes roll and flutter. Her hands wander up my leg and to my thigh, where she massages as she settles herself between my legs. I push myself wider; I'm almost screaming at just the thought of my Headmistress being in between my thighs. And as both of her hands come to cup my groin, I feel her warm breath against my folds. It feels as if the whole world has stopped, my hips twitch in anticipation and want. She begins growling quietly as she gently kisses me, teasing my wet centre and enjoying the pleas and sounds that are erupting from my vocal chords. And as her tongue trails its first swirled path around my tightened nub, I hear a noise.

I look sharply down at my Headmistress; she looks up with widened eyes like a rabbit caught in headlights. We both heard it.

We hear a noise.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it's been a while guys..._


	4. Chapter 4

_I unfortunately own none of these characters!_

* * *

Chapter Four.

Her office always has a golden sheen to it, like the sun has changed its colour just for her. Instruments tick quietly around me as I close the door, my Headmistress sat behind the oak wooden desk with no smile brightening her face this evening.

She asks me to sit in the chair opposite her very formally; I now know this isn't a role play scenario. In a tired and wearisome fashion, she proceeds to tell me we can't carry on like this anymore. It is breaking her heart as it is mine and it is unfair that we carry on this charade. I point out calmly that the noise in the forest we heard was only a bird; there was no need to be frightened we had been found out.

She looks at me disappointed with those eyes that show so much and no emotion. Shaking her head and standing, she explains that this is not what she is referring to; the mere fact that we scurry around in secret day after day is not what she wanted this to be. Fear and anxiety begins boiling inside of me, bubbles of dread popping at the surface. I start to beg her not to do what I fear she is trying to tell me, standing and walking toward her clumsily through a haze of panic. Tears roll like rivers down my cheeks as I kiss her angrily; waiting for a response that she too feels this way. Her mouth remains closed as she pushes me backward from her, turning away and wiping her mouth. Aloud I tell myself this can't be happening, hysterically pulling at my Headmistress' shoulders for her to turn and look at me. She stays resolute, facing the window not showing an ounce of care or any emotion. Her five words echo harshly from the cold walls and hit me like a ton of bricks falling on top of my head. I stop dead in my tracks, as if I have been shot by an invisible bullet or petrified. My arms hung in mid air as I go to grab her again, my face dropped in dismay. She turns to look at me, her eyes dry and her face screwed up in a scowl. I search her body fervently, looking for a sign, anything, to tell me she doesn't mean what she is saying.

There is nothing.

I sit back down in the chair with a thump, covering my mouth as I sob like a child. She stands with her hands by her side, watching as I cry unashamedly. I ask her why she would say we have to end it, after so much we have shared. She simply replies that that's the way it has to be.

I stand from my chair, drying my face. I tell her I love her, and exit her office.

* * *

Transfiguration is difficult to say the least over the next week or so. Every glance seems to be met with her eyes which opens the healing wound once more. I try my hardest to ignore what has happened, be professional and have some self pride.

It very rarely happens.

This particular lesson seems difficult more so, as each time I look up to refocus my eyes from the small black ink I am reading, I see her looking at me. She knows I have seen her, but she doesn't attempt to look away. Now _that_ is self pride. I try my damndest not to shake, or let my heart race and my groin begin to tingle, but those feelings unfortunately are controlled and belong to my Headmistress. As the lesson is dismissed, she calls to me as I reach the door, asking me to stay behind whilst everyone is leaving. I close my eyes and pray for strength, the feeling of the man to the gallows returning.

The room is quiet as I turn to face her; her at the front and I at the back. For a moment we look at one another, a wall of silence separating us. She moves from behind her desk and stands in front of it, asking me to move closer. I take one small step defiantly and scowling, still hurt beyond all measures and wanting to scream and stomp like a toddler being told they can't have an ice cream at the park. Her lips tug upward only a little, almost as if she is proud of my attitude, and she looks down to her wringing hands. When she looks up after a few minutes, tears pool in her green eyes. She states she has lost me and begins to let her tears fall down her cheeks to dip at her chin. I walk toward her now, the ice around my heart melting as I see my Headmistress unable to control her tear ducts. She is wiping them away with her wrist when I reach her, placing my hands on her shoulders and gripping them tightly.

Looking into my eyes, she slowly moves her head toward me, giving me time to pull away if I wish. I don't, as she slowly delves her tongue into my mouth, tenderly and lovingly playing with my own. She pulls away and rests her forehead on mine, asking if I will forgive her.

* * *

_A/N: Hope this was ok..._


	5. Chapter 5

_I own zilch to do with Harry Potter or these characters :)  
_

* * *

Chapter Five.

My Headmistress leads me silently into her quarters through a door at the back of the classroom, ushering me to her bed chamber before I have time to get myself a drink. She stares at me from the door as I walk ahead of her and sit on the edge of the bed, her chest rising and falling rhythmically as I kick off my black school shoes and unroll my socks. She strides towards me and bends her knees, levelling herself with my eyes. Pushing my hands away she begins to undress me, her cool hands splaying widely as each piece of garment is shed and she is able to rub the skin that has led, waited, heated beneath them. I finally lay sprawled on her bed in my underwear and bra, mewling like a hurt kitten and fisting the cool, white sheets.

My spine begins to tingle from the coccyx to my cervical, ripples of pleasure finally reaching the tip of my skin where my hair rises and I shudder visibly in the arms of my Headmistress. She smiles broadly and chuckles quietly into my stomach where she has been kissing, her hands unclasping my tight knuckles and winding her fingers into mine. Her firm and long torso rests gently atop mine, her smile and bright green eyes so close that it takes my breath away. Her magical field surrounds us, and I feel myself submit, completely surrender to her very being. I wrap my arms around her, bringing the rosy lips I've loved for so long to my own. I arch my back as she unclasps my bra; she slowly sits back as she removes the silky garment and looks upon the body of her lover. My breathing like the steady ebb and flow of the sea, I subconsciously begin to massage my aching breasts, pressing my head firmly back into the mattress. A small groan of shock and passion slips quietly from her lips, my centre becoming ever more wet; knowing she is watching me making my arousal soar to a new level of pure bliss.

She pushes my hands above my head, restricting my wrists as her tongue trails from my collarbone to my right bosom. I cry aloud; her lips, tongue and teeth finally landing upon my hard nipple, a place that has wanted to feel her there for such a long time. Forgetting herself, my Headmistress releases my wrists and begins to rub my left bosom, her nose now nuzzling and coaxing my right. I lift my hips into her, desperate for her to touch me, fill me, for her to take me.

I groan in frustration, forcing one of her hands into my underwear. I use her finger to gently rub my swollen nub, and she groans as she lays her head on my shoulder. I begin to thrust jaggedly, grunting with every strike of her finger across my parted lips.

_Oh, the feel of her hand there, this is where it has belonged all along. Her making love to me, the feeling is too much. Home, my love, home... _

As if woken from a nightmare, my Headmistress pulls out her hand from my underwear quickly, looking deeply into my eyes with her dilated pupils and a look of arousal I've never seen in her before. As she slides down my body, my skin missing her warmth and closeness, her eye contact is ever penetrating, releasing my underwear and spreading my legs widely. I swallow hard, waiting hesitantly, needing her, trembling but trying to keep it under control, having an overriding urge to giggle nervously, to pull away, to stay...

Her tongue is soft and warm, knowing just exactly what it has to do and the reaction it will get. It swirls slowly and sensually across my soft centre, enjoying the feeling. I groan hard, grinding my hips slowly up into her, my hands ruffled messily into her long hair, pulling her closer into me. The tongue dances across my swollen nub, the slow waltz now becoming an Irish jig to which it must keep up tempo. My hips pump harder into her, her arms helping as my thighs begin to burn with the strain. I look down to see the sight, her eyes still boring into me as she watches her lover begin to climax. She closes her eyes slowly and groans as we make eye contact, evidently trying to keep a cool lid on the situation. As I look down on her, my bottom lip between my teeth as I moan, I feel a sensation that is like no other, causing me to scream with pleasure and flop back helplessly onto the duvet. Her fore and middle fingers fill me whole, slowly rotating and wiggling inside of me. The tongue, still dedicated to my taught pebble, the fingers slowly sliding in and out of me, I scream and beg for release.

* * *

_A/N: More to come guys, hope you enjoyed_


	6. Chapter 6

_I own nothing to do with Harry Potter_

* * *

Chapter Six.

The greatest feeling in the world begins to absorb me as I slip slowly into climax. I call for her, I beg for her, I cry for her.

I have finally let myself go to the one person I have every truly loved.

As a thunderous sensation brews steadily inside of me, I am unaware of anything else in my life; the nightmares, the fears, the questions and the painful answers, the not knowing and the knowing, I cannot choose which is worst.

But my Headmistress helps me to forget all of those things, and for a short time I can become a young person again. Feeling her touch and her want for me is explosive, and as I lay climaxing in her arms, I finally feel whole.

I come once, desperately thrusting my hips for one last pulse of pleasure on her tongue. She continues to suckle me as I build for a second time, my voice hoarse as I call her name between grunts and moans that are involuntary. A second wave of bliss, and now exhaustion settles in. The tongue finally leaves its place, unwillingly, but is instead replaced by a thumb that works readily and quickly with the two fingers still firmly inside of me. Not letting go, the third and final orgasm courses through not just my abdomen, but my whole body, causing me to scream for a short amount of time.

I slump on the bed, unable to even lift my eyes to look to my Headmistress for a sign of approval. My body aches; but it was worth it. I can feel myself drifting into slumber, if only for a while, and curling myself into a tight ball, I squeeze my legs together causing another small ripple of delightfulness.

I am lifted and put under the bed sheets, and shortly after undressing, she joins me. I wriggle into her, her warmth and soft skin comforting.

As I begin to fall soundly asleep, she whispers to me...


	7. Chapter 7

_I own Zilch Harry Potter stuff!_

* * *

Chapter Seven.

"I love you."

**End.**

* * *

_A/N: Finally finished, let me know what y'all thought?_


End file.
